ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
UD: Pleasant Valley
'''UD: Pleasant Valley '''is the second game in the UDU west of the Great Lakes, which was created by BullRusterXxl15. The game is located along the Mississippi River, in the Driftless Area of Iowa, where there are a few steep hills around the area, surrounded by fields and gently rising roads. This game is based off on a farming area. A few barns can be seen scattered throughout the game. The game replaced Bull's other game, UD: Council Bluffs. Bull removed this game because he felt it "went into a downward spiral to the point where it was hopeless". Therefore, elements in Council Bluffs (such as the grain elevator in Coalsville, near the rail line) can be found on the map, Another major first in the game is the introduction of two counties within the game. Coalsville, Le Claire, and Pleasant Valley are in Scott County (north end of the game) while Fairport and Buffalo are in Muscatine County. Furthermore, two state border crossings with Illinois exist in-game at the Mississippi River, on I-280 in Le Claire and on US 61/IA 27 in Fairport respectively. The Fairport crossing is tolled and drivers will be charged $0.75 unless they have the free tolls pass. Currently, both lead to dead ends and you will need to turn around once you cross. Current Version Status Currently, all servers for the game are updated to the current and final release, version 1.0. Towns and Cities # Le Claire # Pleasant Valley # Coalsville # Fairport # Buffalo Major Roads serving in UD: Pleasant Valley A scenic/tourist route, known as the Driftless Area Scenic Route can be found along certain roads, linking Fairport, Pleasant Valley, and Claire Bluff State Park. Look for the signs bearing "Driftless Area Scenic Route" in-game and follow them to navigate. Free Weekend Before the game was out the game was paid access for beta testing. In preparation for the release of the game, BullRustler created a free weekend on June 18-19, 2017. Free weekends permit free users (and those without ROBUX) to test the game in preparation for the game to be a free release. Making the game free to all players. Supposedly the Free weekend was supposed to live up to its name and be on a weekend (from June 17-18, Saturday-Sunday) but, due to BullRuster's computer, it was rescheduled a day later. Game Resized In mid-July, the game was cut to save in size and parts. The Interstate route, originally I-80 was renamed to I-280, along with the renumbering of the exits. As of August 2, 2017, I-280 is a spur route to I-80 and will connect to I-80 in Saylorville, located in an adjacent map. Trivia * This is the first Midwestern game to ever become fully released. * This is BullRusterXxl15's first game ever released. * This is the first game to release that is based on Iowa. * Davenport was supposed to be a part of this game, but due to lag, it will be in a different game. * A bus terminal is located south of the Super 2 Motel, north of Le Claire on US 67. It functions as the transit spawn even though bus stops are yet to exist. * I-80 was supposed to be in this game, but it got renamed to I-280 and BullRusterXxl15 has announced that it will be in a separate game (possibly Missouri Valley and the city of Saylorville). * This is the first Iowa game (excluding UD: Council Bluffs which will get a remake) * This is the second United States game to release that is based outside of Delaware, the first being UD: Currituck. Category:Games in the Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Games in the United States Category:Games by BullRusterXxl15 Category:Games in Iowa Category:Iowa